Amizade Perigosa
by Ana Amamiya
Summary: June vai ter que lutar pelo amor de Shun com uma estranha que chega na Ilha de Andrômeda. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!
1. Amizade Perigosa cap 1

**Amizade Perigosa**

Se passaram muitos anos desde a última batalha dos cavaleiros de Atena contra os deuses do Olimpo e agora o que todos queriam era viver em paz e constituir família como as pessoas "normais". Todos seguiram seu próprio rumo e o nosso cavaleiro de Andrômeda havia se estabelecido definitivamente na Ilha de Andrômeda junto com sua esposa June.

Depois de tantas batalhas, Shun e os outros cavaleiros de Bronze foram elevados a categoria de cavaleiros de Prata pela deusa Atena. Então, como Cavaleiro de Prata de Andrômeda, Shun era o novo mestre da Ilha. Assim como o antigo mestre, o cavaleiro de Prata Albion de Cefeu, Shun era extremamente paciente - mas também rigoroso - com seus alunos. E havia muitos alunos naquela ilha, meninos e meninas esperançosos em se tornarem defensores de Atena.

Havia alunos iniciantes, ainda crianças – tal qual Shun quando havia chegado na Ilha - e também alunos avançados, jovens em fase final de treinamento. June acompanhava todo o trabalho de Shun. Ela permanecia auxiliando, tal como fazia na época do mestre Albion. Mas toda a paz de June iria acabar com a chegada de uma nova aluna.

Um navio havia naufragado próximo à costa da África e todos os tripulantes se afogaram, somente uma jovem conseguiu se salvar agarrada a um pedaço de madeira que boiava. Desacordada ficou vagando durante várias horas até se aproximar da praia da ilha de Andrômeda. Um dos alunos de Shun avistou-a e correu para contar ao mestre.

- Mestre, mestre... eu vi, eu vi. Disse o rapazinho totalmente alterado, esbaforido de tanto correr.

- Calma, respire e fale devagar! O que foi que você viu? - Shun estava sentado na grama junto com June e os alunos menores.

- Mestre, eu vi uma pessoa boiando no mar, parece um náufrago.

- O quê? Vamos depressa para lá, esta pessoa precisa de nossa ajuda.

Shun e June correram até o lado da praia que o aluno tinha indicado. Logo avistaram a pessoa a que o menino se referiu. Rapidamente Shun se jogou ao mar no intuito de salvar o naufrago que ainda estava um pouco longe da areia. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda conseguiu chegar até a pessoa e logo identificou que se tratava de uma jovem muito bela com cabelos negros na altura dos ombros. A jovem extremamente exausta, só consegue ver aqueles expressivos olhos azuis antes de perder totalmente os sentidos.

- Shun, parece que ela está acordando! Diz June sentada ao lado da cama em que fora instalada a hóspede desconhecida. Ela observava atentamente as reações da moça que parecia estar acordando.

- Tomara que acorde logo, assim poderemos saber de quem se trata e ver como poderemos ajudá-la. Shun permaneceu ao lado de June cuidando da desconhecida.

A moça aos poucos vai abrindo os olhos e se acostumando com a luminosidade do ambiente, sua cabeça dói terrivelmente, está extremamente confusa, não tem a mínima idéia de onde está. A primeira imagem que vê são os grandes olhos negros de uma moça de cabelos loiros, a observando e expressando um largo sorriso. Olha um pouco em volta e vê um homem de cabelos verdes em pé ao lado da cama a observando com aqueles expressivos olhos azuis que ela lembrava muito bem. Ela tenta se levantar mas não consegue, sente fortes dores no corpo. Tenta falar algo, mas a voz sai fraca:

- Onde estou? Quem são vocês? Como vim parar aqui?

- Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez. Não se preocupe, nós cuidaremos de você. Aqui você estará em segurança. Diz June ajeitando o cobertor em cima da garota.

- Acalme-se, não vamos lhe fazer mal. Agora, diga-nos, qual é seu nome? Disse Shun com uma voz bem amistosa.

Ela fica hipnotizada por aqueles olhos, aquela voz macia prendeu totalmente sua atenção.

- Vamos, diga! Qual é seu nome? Insiste Shun.

- É... meu nome é... Cibele.

- Cibele? Que lindo nome! Diz June sorridente.

- O...obrigado. Ela não conseguia prestar muita atenção no que aquela mulher falava, só tinha olhos para aquele lindo homem que a tinha salvado.

- Hã... Senhor... eu ainda não o agradeci por ter me salvado. Sou-lhe extremamente grata, lhe devo minha vida. Obrigado.

- Não me deve nada. Não fiz nada mais que minha obrigação de Cavaleiro.

- Cavaleiro?

- Sim, ele é o Cavaleiro de Prata de Andrômeda – diz June cheia de orgulho de seu amado marido – e você está na Ilha de Andrômeda, local de treinamento para aspirantes a cavaleiros e a amazonas defensores da deusa Atena.

- Vamos June, vamos deixa-la descansar em paz. Ela deve estar com a cabeça doendo. Diz Shun tocando o ombro de sua esposa.

- Está certo Shun, vamos. Agora descanse Cibele, tente dormir mais um pouco.

A garota fica meio que sem ação, não sabe o que dizer. Apenas vê os dois se retirando do quarto abraçados. Fecha os olhos e milhares de pensamentos vem a sua mente: "Cavaleiros? Ilha de Andrômeda? Do que eles estão falando? Nossa aquele homem que me salvou é realmente muito bonito! Será aquela mulher é namorada dele? Ou será esposa? Ai que dor de cabeça!"

No dia seguinte, de manhã bem cedinho Shun e June voltam ao quarto da hóspede.

- Olá Cibele! Sente-se melhor? Trouxe seu café da manhã. June toda sorridente coloca uma bandeja na frente da garota que está sentada na cama.

- Hã... Sinto-me melhor, obrigado. A garota olha para Shun que está distraído e não percebe seu olhar. Cibele sente seu rosto arder e o coração disparar.

- Vamos tome esse chá! Vai fazer com que você se sinta melhor ainda! June oferece uma xícara para a garota – Agora nos conte sobre você, o que aconteceu exatamente?

A garota emudece; por uns instantes seu olhar dá um giro por todo o quarto, ela procura algo para dizer, mas por enquanto nada vem a sua cabeça. Novamente seus olhos caíram em cima daquele homem tão bonito que estava um pouco mais ao fundo do quarto, encostado na parede.

- Então Cibele? Não quer nos contar? Insiste June extremamente amigável.

- Hã? Cibele? Ah! É que é difícil para mim relembrar certas coisas. A garota volta a si.

- Por favor Cibele, não se sinta pressionada, fale só quando estiver preparada para isso. Diz Shun com seu jeito tão amável e sua voz tão doce que só despertava ainda mais o interesse da garota.

- Não, não me incomodo de falar para vocês o que aconteceu, afinal foram tão bons comigo, salvaram minha vida. Na verdade é uma história muito triste, é difícil para mim contar, mas devo uma explicação a vocês. Minha mãe morreu quando eu era muito pequena, meu pai não tinha condições de me criar sozinha e me deixou num orfanato, mas lá todas as crianças eram extremamente maltratadas, fugi daquele lugar horrível e desde então tenho vivido nas ruas. Recentemente descobri algo sobre meu pai, uma pista sobre seu paradeiro. Como não tinha dinheiro, entrei como clandestina naquele navio que acabou naufragando por causa de uma terrível tempestade. Ao que parece todos os que estavam a bordo morreram, eu fui a única sobrevivente, boiei no mar durante vários dias, até chegar neste lugar e o senhor me salvou.

- Por favor não me chame de senhor! Nossa, ainda não nos apresentamos! Eu sou Shun, mestre dessa ilha e esta é minha esposa June, Amazona de Camaleão.

"Esposa? Era o que estava pensando! Mas isso não importa" a garota pensava enquanto olhava para Shun com os olhos um pouco baixos.

- Puxa, que história triste, parece um pouco com nossa, não é Shun? Disse June segurando a mão de seu amado.

- Sim, meu amor, e por isso tentaremos de todas as formas fazer alguma coisa para ajuda-la.

- Cibele, se você quiser pode ficar morando aqui na Ilha e se submeter ao treinamento para se tornar uma amazona de Atena. Shun lhe treinará e você adquirirá força suficiente para continuar a sua busca. Mal sabia June o quanto que essa era uma péssima idéia.

Olhando para June a garota pensava: "Não tenho a mínima idéia do que seja uma amazona de Atena e como é esse treinamento, mas só o fato de estar em contato com _ele_, é muito interessante, acho que vou ver no que dá!"

- Está bem June, não entendi muito bem, mas não tenho muito opção por enquanto, afinal de contas não tenho para onde ir!

- Está ótimo então, se já se sente melhor vou leva-la para conhecer a Ilha. Vista-se com uma das roupas estão no armário e logo virei para pega-la. Vamos Shun, os alunos estão esperando.

June estava tão contente com o fato de Cibele ter aceitado seu convite que nem percebeu, os olhos insistentes que ela lançava a seu marido. Shun começou a ficar um pouco intrigado com aquele olhar insistente em cima dele, mas depois achou que era só impressão sua.

Olá galera! Mais uma fic Shun e June! Desculpem-me, mas por enquanto só consigo ter inspiração para escrever sobre esse casal.

Essa fic terá continuações, apesar de eu não ser muito boa em escrever história em capítulos, mas vou tentar!

Tenham paciência e me perdoem se eu demorar um pouco para enviar outros capítulos, final de semestre na faculdade é fogo!

Agradeço a todas as pessoas que estão mandando reviews!!!!

P.S.: Por favor mandem opiniões, sugestões, críticas, um alô...

Bjs,

Ana


	2. Amizade Perigosa cap 2

**Amizade Perigosa**

Shun e June vão caminhando juntos até a arena de treinamentos.

Que bom que ela aceitou nosso convite, temos tão poucas mulheres sendo treinadas aqui na Ilha, não é? Espero que nos tornemos amigas!

Claro que se tornarão, meu amor! Você é extremamente simpática! Shun a parou para dar-lhe um beijo que foi correspondido com grande paixão.

A propósito Shun, você reparou como ela é bonita? June continuou andando ao lado de seu amor.

Não tanto quanto você June! Agora foi ela que parou para beijá-lo. Enquanto a beijava, Shun pensava nas palavras de June: "Ela é realmente muito bonita, tem uma beleza exótica, enigmática, e aqueles olhos negros não saiam de cima de mim. Não! Esses pensamentos não são corretos!"

Vamos parar com isso, senão hoje não terá treino. Disse june interrompendo o beijo e os pensamentos de Shun.

Continuaram caminhando em direção a arena, June feliz com a nova aluna e Shun intrigado e preocupado com os pensamentos que não saiam de sua mente.

No meio dos treinos, aparece Cibele vestida com as roupas típicas de treinamento na Ilha de Andrômeda. Não usava máscara, esta prática tinha sido abolida pela deusa Atena, alguns anos atrás. Os demais alunos ficaram fascinados com a beleza da garota. June, extremamente feliz e satisfeita vendo a sua hóspede bem, se encarrega de apresenta-la aos demais.

Caros alunos da Ilha de Andrômeda, está é Cibele, a garota que foi salva do naufrágio e felizmente aceitou o convite para ser treinada aqui juntamente com vocês. Espero que a tratem bem e façam com que ela se sinta à vontade.

Shun permaneceu quieto, de braços cruzados observando June falar aos alunos. Percebeu os olhares furtivos que Cibele lhe lançava e começou a ficar incomodado com a presença dela. "Mas...ela estava realmente muito bonita com aquela roupa..."

June realmente estava muito feliz com a presença de Cibele e a garota retribuía a essa amizade. A proximidade das duas estava despertando até um pouco de ciúme nas outras alunas da Ilha, que não eram muitas. Elas eram muito amigas de June e tinham um grande respeito por Shun. Todas tinham uma certa quedinha pelo mestre, mas nem sonhavam em revelar isso, em respeito a June. Era aquela paixão típica de aluna pelo professor, uma "paixão platônica".

June estava preocupada em fazer com que a nova aluna se sentisse a vontade na Ilha. Para isso estava ajudando Cibele a se instalar em uma cabana própria. Enquanto os consertos não terminavam, Cibele continuava hospedada em um quarto da cabana de Shun e June.

Depois de um dia cansativo de treinos, a garota estava deitada em sua cama, envolta em milhares de pensamentos. "Parece que aquela idiota da June tá caindo direitinho na minha conversa, assim vai ser fácil, fácil tira-la do meu caminho. O Shun vai ser meu a qualquer custo! Só tenho que tomar cuidado para ninguém descobrir nada sobre mim, acho que não tem perigo, todo mundo caiu direitinho naquela historia que eu contei... Há! Pobre órfã!"

Shun revirava-se na cama, não conseguia dormir direito, uma coisa não saia de sua cabeça: Cibele, porque ela o incomodava tanto? Porque não conseguia parar de pensar nela? Até mesmo em seus sonhos Cibele aparecia. Shun se sentia extremamente culpado pois amava June demais e não queria desrespeitá-la. Resolveu sair da cama e caminhar um pouco pela ilha para colocar em ordem seus pensamentos. Deu um beijo no rosto de June que estava adormecida e saiu.

Caminhando pela praia, Shun pensava: "June confia demais em mim, não posso trair essa confiança, nem mesmo em pensamentos, tenho que tirar essa mulher da minha mente! Não sinto por ela o mesmo que sinto pela June, mas o seu rosto, a seus olhos vem a todo instante à minha cabeça, não sei mais o que fazer! Não sei nada sobre ela, mas mesmo assim me sinto atraído, acho que o jeito que ela olha para mim! Mas talvez seja só impressão minha, talvez esses olhares dela sejam só de curiosidade, sei lá!"

Os pensamentos de Shun são interrompidos por um vulto que vem se aproximando, caminhando em sua direção. Era ela, Cibele, e estava realmente muito bonita, vestindo uma camisola branca longa, semi-transparente que June havia emprestado a ela. O vento na beira do mar agitava seus lisos cabelos negros e também a camisola que estava usando deixando-a extremamente sensual.

Cibele!?! O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora, está muito tarde, é melhor você voltar para cama. Disse Shun meio assustado com a presença da garota, ainda mais naqueles trajes.

Estou fazendo o mesmo que você...mestre. Cibele falava com um sorrisinho provocante nos lábios.

A garota fica de frente para Shun e toca em alguns fios de cabelo dele. Ele dá um passo para trás.

O que foi mestre? Está com medo de mim? Cibele continuava com a voz provocativa.

Não, não é nada disso! June acordou? Shun tenta mudar de assunto, está realmente constrangido e incomodado por estar ali com aquela mulher.

June? Ela está dormindo, não se preocupe! Todos na ilha estão dormindo, podemos ficar à vontade!

Cibele, acho que não é conveniente...

O quê? Um mestre conversar com sua aluna? Vamos, relaxe, eu só quero conversar...

Certo sobre o que quer conversar? Shun se afastava um pouco mais.

Shun, me sinto tão sozinha...tão triste...tão desamparada. Ela começa a chorar na tentativa de comover seu objeto de desejo.

Por favor Cibele, não chore! Não se sente bem aqui na ilha? Não estão te tratando bem? Shun toca o ombro dela, penalizado pelo choro da garota.

Sim, todos estão me tratando muito bem, especialmente a June, mas é que me falta algo... Ela fala com os grandes olhos negros fixos nos olhos azuis escuros de Shun, olhos que ele não consegue deixar de olhar, parece meio que hipnotizado.

O quê?

Alguém para amar...

Seus rostos estão tão próximos, ela vai em direção aos lábios de Shun que estão entreabertos devido a surpresa com o que acabara de ouvir. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele é surpreendido pela invasão do beijo de Cibele em sua boca. Ele ainda tenta resistir, mas é envolvido por aquela situação extremamente sensual, o corpo dela roçando no seu, o seu cheiro tão excitante. Tudo isso enlouquece Shun e ele se rende a sedução de Cibele. Mas no meio daquele beijo ardente, ele se lembra de seu verdadeiro amor e de quanto sofreram para finalmente poderem ficar juntos em paz. June, era ela que seu grande amor e não poderia de forma nenhuma fazer isso com ela.

Não Cibele! Vamos parar com isso, o que estamos fazendo não é certo!

Mas por que Shun, se você quer e eu quero então não é errado! Diz Cibele se insinuando para ele.

Chega Cibele! Vamos parar com essa conversa, por favor que isso não se repita! Shun vai embora meio irritado com ela e consigo mesmo por ter caído em tentação e traído a confiança de June – Vá dormir!

Cibele continua no mesmo lugar, parada, observando Shun se afastar apressadamente. Em seus lábios um grande sorriso, um sorriso de triunfo...seus planos estavam dando certo.

Oi pessoal! Consegui escrever o segundo capítulo antes do que eu esperava. Espero que estejam gostando. Continuem mandando reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Abraços, FELIZ NATAL!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Amizade Perigosa cap 3

Shun entra em casa extremamente ofegante, sua cabeça está muito confusa, não consegue acreditar ainda no que aconteceu. Entra em casa na ponta dos pés para não acordar June. Mas, para seu azar, a encontra sentada à mesa da cozinha tomando um copo de água.

- June! O que você está fazendo acordada a essa hora? Pergunta Shun meio nervoso, temendo a reação de sua esposa.

- Acordei com sede e vim pegar um copo de água, fiquei preocupada por não te ver ao meu lado, onde estava, meu amor? June estava com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

Aquele sorriso tão confiante de June desconcertou Shun. Se sentia profundamente culpado pelo que fizera, mesmo sem sua vontade. Nem passava pela sua cabeça enganar sua amada, mas não poderia simplesmente chegar e dizer na cara de June tudo que aconteceu, além do mais, ela gostava muito de Cibele. Era preciso fazer alguma coisa, pois essa situação não poderia continuar do jeito que estava.

- Fui tomar um pouco de ar June, está muito quente hoje. Shun estava se sentindo péssimo por ter que engana-la.

- Está mesmo! Podia ter me chamado, passear com você a luz do luar é sempre ótimo.

Shun retribuiu com um sorriso triste. June levantou-se, colocou o copo em cima da pia, deu um beijinho estalado em Shun e se dirigiu ao quarto.

- Vamos dormir querido, já é muito tarde, amanhã temos que acordar cedo.

- Já vou June, só mais um pouco.

Ele realmente não queria mais encarar June, se sentia muito mal pelo que aconteceu. Também não tinha nenhuma vontade de dormir, sua cabeça latejava com tantos pensamentos. "Como pude me deixar levar assim pela Cibele? Como pude fazer isso com a June, ela não merece! Ela confia tanto em mim, como pude trair assim a confiança dela? Tenho que fazer alguma coisa, isso não pode se repetir, amanhã tenho que conversar com a June".

June acorda com os raios do sol batendo suavemente em seu rosto. Olha para o lado e novamente não encontra Shun ao seu lado. "Estranho, ele nunca acorda antes de mim!", pensativa June levanta a procura de seu marido. O encontra sentado à mesa da cozinha do mesmo jeito que o vira ontem a noite, seu semblante era extremamente triste e desolado.

- Acordou cedo meu amor? O que aconteceu?

A verdade é que nem tinha dormido, ficou a noite toda sentado, ali naquele lugar, imóvel, a cabeça povoada de pensamentos, de angústias. Era preciso alertar June sobre Cibele, talvez ela não fosse a pessoa que eles pensavam que fosse, talvez ela não seja tão amiga de June quanto diz que é. Shun sabe de sua responsabilidade no que aconteceu, mas começa agora a desconfiar do caráter de Cibele.

Ainda assim pensava muito naquela garota. Passou a noite toda em claro pensando em como resolver essa situação, no que dizer a June. Mas principalmente, pensava muito naquele beijo... tinha que admitir a si mesmo que aquele beijo mexera muito com ele, o seu jeito tão provocante estava deixando-o louco... "Não! É a June que eu amo", tinha que tirar esses pensamentos da mente.

- June, precisamos conversar...

- O que foi meu amor? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Shun se preparava para falar quando Cibele entra na cozinha, acabara de acordar – ainda estava morando na casa de Shun e June – e procurava alguma coisa para comer.

- Bom dia June! Dá um beijo no rosto da "amiga". – Bom dia mestre! Senta ao lado dele à mesa e esboça um leve sorrisinho.

- Bom dia Cibele! Me ajuda a preparar o café da manhã? June e Cibele se levantam.

Shun não esboça nenhuma reação, continua pensativo, com os braços cruzados em cima da mesa. Um turbilhão de pensamentos rodopiavam em sua mente. "June confia e gosta demais da Cibele, ela a considera realmente como uma amiga, que devo fazer para não magoa-la?" Shun é interrompido em seus pensamentos por um leve toque em seus cabelos, uma mão que passou a massagear a sua nuca.

- June...

- Sou eu meu querido...

Shun não reconheceu a voz de sua esposa, olhou para trás e viu aqueles grandes olhos negros de novo em cima dele. Se assustou, de um pulo só levantou da cadeira e se afastou bastante da garota.

- Cibele? Onde está a June?

- Calma mestre... ela foi na dispensa buscar alguns ingredientes para o café, ela avisou, mas você não ouviu! No que estava pensando? Na gente? Em ontem à noite?

- Cibele, não existe _a gente_! E sobre ontem à noite... aquilo foi um erro, entenda EU AMO A JUNE! Não quero enganá-la! Shun mostra-se extremamente irritado com a garota, mas mesmo assim não consegue tirar os olhos daquele seu olhar tão enigmático. "Que estou fazendo? Eu devia estar irritado com ela, mas não consigo parar de admirar esses olhos negros!"

Os dois ficam se olhando, Shun meio que petrificado encostado na pia, tentando manter cada vez mais distância da garota que se aproximava dele com aquele olhar extremamente enigmático e sedutor. Ele desvia dela e tenta se afastar o máximo que pode.

- Escute Cibele, não quero ser rude com você, mas você tem que entender que nossa relação não deve passar de uma relação entre mestre e discípula, não alimente falsas esperanças, aquilo que aconteceu ontem a noite não vai se repetir.

- Tem certeza Shun? Pare de resistir...eu quero você e sei que você também me quer, por que luta contra seus sentimentos?

-Ouça Cibele, a June...

- Eu o quê meu amor? June chega de repente na cozinha.

- Shun dizia que você prepara o melhor bolo de laranja do mundo. Mal posso esperar para experimentar. Cibele vai ao encontro de June parada na porta da cozinha e a abraça levando em direção à pia.

- Obrigado Shun, não sabia que você gostava tanto assim do meu bolo. Ela dá um beijinho nele e pede que saia e deixem as duas sozinhas na cozinha "fofocando".- Quando ficar pronto eu te chamo.

- Está certo June, vou chamar os meninos para o treinamento. Shun sai meio entristecido, por causa daquela situação. "Preciso fazer algo, preciso alertar June sobre Cibele".

Shun tinha muitas duvidas em relação à Cibele, achava que talvez era apenas uma aluna que tinha se apaixonado pelo professor, como tantas que existem por aí. Talvez a garota esteja apenas confundindo as coisas, talvez seu caráter não seja assim tão ruim. Shun sempre tentava enxergar o lado bom das pessoas. Mas com Cibele ele estava enganado.

Olá gente! Que estão achando da história? Podem dar sugestões, porque pra mim é extremamente difícil escrever histórias em capítulos, as idéias se esgotam. Acho que depois dessa vou demorar para uma outra fic com muitos capítulos. Abraços a todos!!!!!!!!


	4. Amizade Perigosa cap 4

Mais um longo dia se passara sem que Shun conseguisse ter uma conversa séria com June e explica-la tudo que estava acontecendo. Os dois mal se encontraram durante o dia todo pois estavam muito atarefados e pior de tudo, Cibele não saia do lado dela, parecia até que estava fazendo isso de propósito, que não queria que Shun ficasse a sós com June. E na verdade, era essa mesmo a pretensão da moça.

À noite Shun pensou que poderia ter a difícil conversa com June, mas também não foi possível por que ela tinha ido passar a noite na cabana de uma aluna que estava ardendo em febre; tinha levado Cibele consigo para ajuda-la. June sempre cuidava dos alunos que ficavam doentes, era meio que a mãe deles.

Shun pensou que no dia seguinte resolveria esse problema, sem adiar mais nenhum minuto. June não estava, seria muito triste dormir sem ela, mas estava livre, pelo menos por essa noite, das investidas de Cibele. Talvez pudesse dormir um pouco mais tranqüilo.

Já é madrugada e ao que parece a febre da menina tinha baixado bastante. June, extremamente cansada com os cuidados, adormece na cadeira ao lado da cama da aluna. Cibele também parece estar dormindo numa cadeira um pouco mais afastada da cama. Mas na verdade não estava.

Cibele abre os olhos repentinamente, levanta e vai para perto de June querendo certificar-se se a amazona estaria mesmo dormindo. Constatou que ela dormia profundamente. Pegou seu casaco e saiu.

Shun dorme tranqüilamente quando é acordado pelo toque suave de uma mão muito delicada em seu tórax nu. Sem abrir os olhos, ele vai acordando aos poucos com um sorriso, "June, que bom meu amor, você já chegou!". Mas grande foi a sua surpresa ao abrir os olhos e dar de cara com Cibele o observando, sentada em sua cama. Ele acorda de um sobressalto.

-Cibele o que está fazendo aqui? Você deveria estar com a June!

-Calma Shun! A June me pediu que viesse aqui te fazer companhia.

-A June nunca te pediria isso!

-Está certo Shun, vim aqui no seu quarto por quero, por que te desejo e não agüento mais ficar fingindo ser amiga da June quando na verdade desejo o marido dela.

-Cibele, por favor, vá para o seu quarto!

-Shun, largue aquela sonsa da June e fique comigo! Eu sei que você me deseja também, eu percebi!

-Está louca! Jamais largarei a June. Confesso que você me desperta alguns sentimentos, mas não irei largar a June por causa de você, nem por causa de ninguém! Shun já está meio alterado, uma mistura de raiva e constrangimento, mas também excitação. Cibele estava com um robe de seda negro e longo, com apenas uma fita delicada o amarrando, era de June e realmente ficava muito bem em Cibele.

-Mestre, lhe darei bons motivos para você ficar comigo.

-Do que está falando Cibele?

-Disso! A garota fixa seus olhos nos de Shun deixando-o ainda mais petrificado, meio que extasiado com toda aquela sedução. Aos poucos ela vai desatando a fita do robe e revelando a perfeição de seu corpo nu.

Shun continua petrificado, agora ainda mais, pois não esperava tamanha ousadia daquela garota. Não tinha como Shun não admirar o corpo dela, nua assim à sua frente, ele também não era de ferro. Cibele era muito bonita e Shun estava impressionado com suas belas curvas. Depois de alguns segundos de contemplação – para deleite de Cibele – Shun recobrou a consciência, voltou a si e lembrou-se que não deveria permitir tal atitude de uma aluna.

-Cibele, por favor, vista-se imediatamente! Ele abaixa-se para pegar o robe de seda caído no chão e entrega-lo à ela. Mas ao levantar-se Cibele encosta seu corpo no dele e toma o robe de suas mãos jogando-o longe.

-Shun, pare de resistir, entregue-se. Ela empurra Shun que cai sentado na cama.

-Por que está fazendo isso Cibele?

-Será que você não vê Shun? Eu te quero só pra mim! Te desejo e quero experimentar como é fazer amor com você! Ela vai se deitando por cima dele e forçando-o a deitar também.

-Mas Cibele... a June...

-Esquece a June! Shun é calado por um beijo de Cibele, um beijo suave mas profundo que deixa o cavaleiro extremamente excitado. Ele tenta resistir mas não consegue maisé totalmente envolvido pelo clima de sedução criado por Cibele.

Pouco antes de amanhecer, Shun acorda profundamente relaxado, mas ao abrir os olhos e olhar para o lado encontra Cibele nua, deitada ao seu lado. Ao olhar para si mesmo percebe que ele também estava nu. "Minha nossa! Dessa vez não foi só um sonho como os vários que já tive com Cibele! Desta vez foi real!" Shun olha pelo janela e percebe que já estava quase amanhecendo, logo June chegaria.

-Acorde Cibele! Vamos acorde! Shun sacode a garota enquanto vai vestindo a calça de seu pijama.

-Bom dia meu amor. Diz ela se espreguiçando com um grande sorriso.

-Pare de brincadeira, ande logo, se vista! Shun joga o robe em cima dela.

-Calma meu amor, ainda temos tempo.

-Pare de me chamar assim! Ande logo, vá ficar com a June para que ela não desconfie de nada.

-Ah! Isso mesmo! Vamos enganar aquela tonta e sermos amantes!

-Está louca? Não quero engana-la, só não quero que ela saiba disso da pior maneira te vendo aqui logo pela manhã. Vamos, sai logo daqui! Shun já está bastante irritado.

-É assim que você me trata depois de todo o prazer que eu te proporcionei esta noite?

-Pare com isso Cibele, não quero falar disso agora, vá embora!

-Não foi isso que você disse ontem quando pedia mais e mais. Cibele provoca Shun com um sorrisinho.

-SAI DAQUI CIBELE! Esbraveja o cavaleiro.

-Tá bom, já tô indo, calma! Ela joga um beijinho na direção de Shun. Ele dá de costas para ela.

Cibele sai triunfante da cabana de Shun. "Finalmente consegui o que tanto queria. Nossa! ele é mais gostoso do que eu imaginava. Nem em meus sonhos mais indecentes imaginei que seria tão bom! Agora que provei não vou me contentar com uma vez só, quero esse homem pra mim! Tenho que colocar o meu plano em ação o mais rápido possível e tirar aquela idiota da June do caminho"

**Continua...**


	5. Amizade Perigosa cap 5

Cibele chega na cabana da aluna doente e encontra June ainda dormindo. "Ainda tenho que aturar essa chata e me fingir de amiga para que meu plano dê certo, mas logo me livrarei desse problema!"

-Bom dia Cibele? Dormiu bem?

-Hã? Ah! Bom dia June! Claro dormi muito bem, um sono dos deuses! Diz ela ironicamente.

-Que bom, porque a minha noite foi péssima, ter que dormir nessa cadeira dura acabou com a minha coluna. Olhe, parece que a nossa paciente está bem melhor, assim que ela acordar voltamos pra casa, t�?

-Claro June, como quiser...

Ao final dos treinamentos, no cair da tarde, Shun aproveita que Cibele estava junto às outras alunas para conversar a sós com June. Ao entrarem em casa Shun senta à mesa da cozinha.

-Querida, precisamos conversar!

-Fale meu amor. June fala sem perceber o nervosismo no rosto de Shun, pois está virada de costas para ele preparando o jantar.

-June...é... é sobre... sobre a Cibele! Shun demora a começar a falar, mas depois dispara o nome da garota meio que querendo se livrar logo desse assunto desagradável.

-Que tem a Cibele, meu bem? June anda de um lado a outro da cozinha, distraída com o preparo do jantar.

-Acho que talvez ela não seja quem diz que é...

June interrompe Shun abruptamente:

-Você também reparou? Pensei que fosse só eu que tinha percebido. Ela se vira pra ele.

"Que bom talvez isso facilite a nossa conversa". Shun encara June pensativo.

-Também acho que aquela história que ela contou de que não sabia lutar era pura modéstia. Você viu como ela se destaca nos treinamentos? Parece até que já sabia lutar! Tenho certeza que vai se tornar amazona antes das outras que já estavam aqui! Do jeito que é dedicada, tenho certeza disso! O que você acha Shun?

Shun está desconcertado, não sabe o que dizer. Ao que parece June ainda não desconfia nenhum pouco de Cibele e mantem por ela uma profunda amizade. Que fazer? O que mais Shun temia era magoar June, sabendo da verdade ela se sentiria duas vezes traída: por seu marido e por sua "melhor amiga." Shun estava sofrendo extremamente com toda essa situação.

-Então amor, o que você acha?

-Hã? Claro June, acho que ela luta muito bem!

-Estive pensando Shun, talvez devêssemos intensificar o treinamento dela. Talvez você pudesse ensina-la a utilizar melhor o poder de sua cosmo-energia!

-June acho que não devemos...

Shun é interrompido pela chegada repentina de Cibele.

-Olá June, olá mestre! Desculpe a demora.

-Não se preocupe Cibele, estava apenas começando a preparar o jantar! Você me ajuda?

-Claro!

Quando June se vira para continuar a picar os legumes, Cibele lança um olhar para Shun que mais parecia uma flechada. O sorrisinho triunfante continuava em seus lábios. Shun engole em seco, não diz nada ainda e resolve sair um pouco para tomar um ar e pensar no que fazer.

-Jú, vou dar uma saída, volto logo! Diz Shun já na porta.

-Mas onde você vai amor? Ainda não terminamos nossa conversa.

Shun nem responde a June, sai logo para que ela não perceba seus olhos vermelhos e as lágrimas prestes a cair.

-June, me desculpe a intromissão, mas sobre o que falavam?

-Nada de importante Cibele... June estava intrigada, Shun nunca fizera isso com ela, nunca a deixara falando sozinha como agora. "Que será que está acontecendo, acho que Shun está com algum problema."

Shun caminha extremamente angustiado pela praia da Ilha de Andrômeda. Sua mente povoada de dúvidas. "Como posso resolver esse problema sem perder o amor da June? Ela nunca vai me perdoar se descobrir a verdade! Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não posso continuar enganando-a desse jeito, isso não é digno da minha parte! Porém, o que mais temo é perdê-la! Não posso resolver isso sozinho, preciso me aconselhar com alguém! A pessoa certa para isso é o meu irmão Ikki! Isso mesmo! Vou procura-lo, tenho certeza que ele terá um bom conselho que vai me ajudar a lidar com essa situação, ele sempre me ajudou nas situações difíceis e agora é uma delas. Está decidido, vou procur�-lo na Ilha da Rainha da Morte."

-Shun, tem certeza que precisa ir mesmo? June tenta entender os motivos da viagem repentina de Shun enquanto ele vai arrumando a mala.

-Preciso sim June!

-Mas por que?

-June, eu já te expliquei por que estou indo, realmente preciso conversar com meu irmão Ikki, além do mais faz tempo que não o vejo. Diz Shun despedaçado por dentro por não poder dizer a June os motivos reais de sua viagem.

-Mas a Ilha de Andrômeda precisa de você!

-Meu amor, eu sei que tenho responsabilidades aqui, mas também tenho certeza que você poderá cuidar de tudo na minha ausência. Shun levanta e a beija carinhosamente. "Ah June, como eu te amo, não posso te perder."

-Shun, você está com algum problema? Por favor se abra comigo, talvez eu possa ajuda-lo! June está angustiada pois desconfia que Shun está escondendo algo dela, ele está com algum problema e não quer contar a ela.

-June quando eu voltar conversamos, está bem?

-Shun, nunca tiveram segredos um para o outro.

-Jú, na volta conversamos, por favor. Tchau! Shun sai intempestivamente com as malas na mão, novamente não quer olhar para June para que ela não veja as lagrimas que molhavam seu rosto.

June cai sentada no chão, também está com o rosto banhado de lágrimas. "Por que o Shun está fazendo isso comigo? Viajar desse jeito, sem se despedir direito de mim, sem se despedir dos alunos, nem deixou eu acompanha-lo ao porto! Céus, tenho que descobrir o que está acontecendo, acho que Shun está com um problema grave."

Algumas horas depois Cibele chega e encontra June ainda sentada no chão meio que paralisada, envolta em seus pensamentos.

-June, June, o que aconteceu? Você está passando mal? "Tomara que morra, pelo menos sairá do meu caminho mais facilmente."

-Cibele, não sei o que aconteceu! Shun viajou apressadamente, parece que está fugindo de algo! June abraça Cibele se derramando em lágrimas.

-Como assim viajou? Para onde? Cibele se surpreende com a história contada por June.

-Ele foi visitar o irmão na Ilha da Rainha da Morte. June fala soluçando e enxugando as lagrimas.

-Ilha da Rainha da Morte? Onde fica isso? Cibele pensou que talvez pudesse ir atrás dele.

-É muito longe daqui Cibele, fica no Pacifico Sul. Dizem que é o inferno na Terra e Shun nunca me levou para conhece-la por que disse que o clima lá é extremamente desagradável.

-Então porque ele foi para l�? Cibele continua atônita com a notícia.

-Não entendi ao certo Cibele! Não sei o que o Shun tem, parece que está com problemas, mas não quer me contar! June já não agüenta mais e resolve desabafar sua angustia com Cibele. Ela abraça a garota e começa a chorar de novo.

"Essa parece uma boa oportunidade para eu colocar meu plano em ação! Vou jogar a June contra o Shun e fazer com que ela mesma o abandone e deixe o caminho livre para mim. Essa idiota confia tanto em mim que vai acreditar em tudo que eu disser. Nem vou precisar usar de violência! Isso vai ser divertido!"

**Continua...**


	6. Amizade Perigosa cap 6

Cibele continua tentando acalmar June.

- Se acalme June, vamos pensar com calma! Por que você acha que ele saiu assim tão intempestivamente?

- Já disse que não sei Cibele – diz June soluçando – mas acho que há algo errado.

- É, talvez haja algo de errado mesmo...

- Você está sabendo de alguma coisa Cibele? June encara a garota.

- Não June, mas talvez...

- Talvez o quê?

- Talvez ele não te ame mais e não saiba como dizer isso. Talvez esteja gostando de outra pessoa e não saiba como te falar. Cibele fala extremamente séria, mas morrendo de rir por dentro.

June fica completamente chocada com as palavras de Cibele. Isso nunca havia passado por sua cabeça. Nunca, por nenhum instante, havia duvidado do amor de Shun. E agora Cibele, a amiga que tanto confiava e gostava, estava lhe dizendo isso, estava colocando dúvidas em sua mente.

-Por que você está dizendo isso Cibele? O que você sabe? June já está desesperada.

-June, não sei se devo...

-Deve o que Cibele? A angústia de June só aumentava com as meias palavras de Cibele.

-Acho que você não agüentaria saber a verdade...

-Que verdade? O joguinho da garota estava torturando June. - FALE DE UMA VEZ!

-Está certo June é você quem está pedindo. Mas se estou relutante em contar é por que gosto muito de você e a última coisa que quero nesta vida é que você sofra.

June permanece com os olhos fixos nos olhos negros de Cibele, esperando alguma resposta, algo que explicasse o comportamento estranho de Shun nos últimos tempos. Enquanto isso, Cibele permanecia em silêncio, se deliciando com o desespero de sua inimiga e maquinando algo bem cruel para dizer a ela.

-June, eu evitei durante muito tempo falar isso com você, por que sou sua amiga. Mas, agora, vendo você neste estado, eu tenho que lhe contaré minha obrigação!

-Cibele, fale de uma vez o que você sabe, por mais difícil que seja, eu preciso saber! O que você sabe sobre o Shun? O que está acontecendo com ele?

-June, eu tentei, de todas as maneiras eu tentei evitar isso...

-TENTOU O QUÊ? POR ATENA O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

-Ok June, a verdade é que o Shun está apaixonado por mim e não consegue te contar issoÉ isso que está atormentando ele! Pronto falei!

Cibele despejou estas palavras esperando ansiosamente a reação de June, mas ao que parece que ela não esboçava nenhuma sentimento. Estava ainda sentada no chão, levantou-se, parecia estar ainda processando a informação dada por Cibele tão abruptamente. Não olhava mais dentro dos olhos de Cibele, agora olhava para o vazio. Parece que o chão tinha sumido debaixo dos seus pés... "O Shun não me ama mais?"

-June, o que você está sentindo? Está passando mal, vem cá que eu te ajudo a deitar na cama. Cibele morria de rir por dentro.

-Não precisa - June falava com uma voz tão baixa que quase não se ouvia – quero ficar sozinha, por favor Cibele...

-Tá certo... ao sair do quarto de June Cibele comemorava sua primeira vitória contra a inimiga.

Enquanto isso June parecia que retomava seus pensamentos, começava agora a raciocinar. Sentou-se na cama, o olhar ainda desnorteado. A primeira reação que teve depois do choque da noticia foi agora, aproveitou que Cibele tinha saído e se pôs a chorar. Ela não era disso, era raro alguém vê-la chorando. Mas ali, na solidão de seu quarto e com medo de perder o único amor de sua vida, ela podia expressar toda dor que sentia em seu coração. "Como isso foi acontecer? O que eu fiz de errado pro Shun deixar de me amar? Acho que a culpada de tudo isso fui eu mesma, pois não dei a devida atenção ao meu marido, ele estava com problemas e eu não percebi...céus o que posso fazer? Me sinto tão sozinha, tão desamparada, o Shun não está aqui, não tenho ninguém que possa me ajudar..."

De tanto chorar acabou adormecendo. Era um sono conturbado, povoado de pesadelos. Imagens estranhas apareciam em sua mente, olhos profundamente negros, uma moça de cabelos negros. Quem seria? Cibele? Não, parecia muito com ela, mas não era. Quem poderia ser essa moça que apareceu nos sonhos de June e que a perturbava tanto?

**Continua...**


	7. Amizade Perigosa cap 7

June se revirava na cama, como alguém que desesperadamente tentava acordar de um sonho muito ruim e não conseguia, e era realmente isso que estava acontecendo. Os olhos negros continuavam aparecendo, um som de harpa, Shun sangrando no peito, uma moça com um vestido negro.

-PANDORA!

June dá um grito e acorda sobressaltada, extremamente ofegante. "Por quê? Por quê eu sonhei com Pandora? Por que sonhei com o Shun sangrando por causa do golpe do Ikki? O que isso significa? Atena por favor, me ajude!"

Novamente June cai no sono cansada de tanto chorar e com a mente extremamente confusa – esta noite está sendo longa para ela. No entanto, agora as imagens não eram tão aterradoras. Desta vez o que veio a sua mente foi um campo muito bonito e claro, e em sua direção se movimentava um vulto de extrema claridade.

-Quem é que vem em minha direção? Diz a amazona em seus sonhos, já montando posição de ataque.

-Calma June, não se assuste! Uma voz conhecida a acalma.

-Atena,é você? A claridade se dissipa e ela pode ver a imagem de Saori Kido envolta em um uma luz dourada.

-Sim sou eu June, e vim para lhe ajudar, pois percebi o seu sofrimento e o de Shun. Você também é uma defensora de Atena, junto com Shun sempre zelou por minha segurança, agora é a minha vez de ajuda-los.

-Ajudar-nos?

-Sim, você e Shun estão sofrendo por causa de uma armadilha tramada por pessoas malignas. Quem você acha que é sua amiga, na verdade só está esperando o momento oportuno para te destruir e tomar o seu lugar na Ilha de Andrômeda e no coração de Shun. Você deve lutar contra isso June!

-Hã? Cibele?

-Cibele e Pandora!

-Pandora? O que ela tem a ver com isso? "Estranho, acabei de sonhar com esta bruxa"

-É Pandora quem está por trás dos últimos acontecimentos.

-Mas ela não morreu na batalha contra Hades?

-Sim, mas deixou uma missão terrível com sua irmã. Só a pouco descobri através de meu pai Zeus.

-Irmã? Missão? Como assim? Explique-se Atena.

-Antes de morrer Pandora jurou vingança contra os cavaleiros de Atena, sua irmã – bem nova na época – se encarregou de cumprir essa promessa. Cibele, a irmã mais nova de Pandora jurou que vingaria a morte da irmã e destruiria os cavaleiros de Atena um a um.

-Cibele!

-Sim, June. O primeiro de sua lista seria Shun, mas ao que parece um acidente ocorreu...

-O naufrágio... foi assim que ela chegou aqui... June totalmente atônita diante das revelações que a deusa lhe fazia.

-Isto e o fato de ter se interessado por Shun a fez desviar-se de seus planos, momentaneamente.

-Então é verdade o que ela disse...

-Não June, você não deve confiar nela, Shun está sofrendo muito com tudo isso, ele precisa de sua ajuda. Vocês precisam se unir para que o amor de vocês vençam o ódio de quem quer os destruir.

-Mas ele não está aqui agora... diz June entristecida.

-June, você precisa lutar para salvar seu amor.

A imagem de Saori Kido vai se dissipando da mente de June em meio a uma grande luz, do mesmo jeito que apareceu.

-Não Atena, não v�! Ainda temos muitas perguntas a fazer!

-Lute June, lute... a voz ia enfraquecendo aos poucos.

Novamente June acordou sobressaltada. Tinha certeza que o que teve não foi um simples sonho, tinha certeza de que a deusa tinha estado com ela em pessoa a orientando. Sua mente ainda estava confusa com inúmeros pensamentos. "Como pude me deixar enganar desse jeito? Como pude acreditar nas mentiras de Cibele? Acho que ela também é uma bruxa como a irmã e deve ter me enfeitiçado! Deve ser essa a explicação! Do contrário, como poderia ter sido tão ingênua? Como não percebi o sofrimento de Shun e os problemas por que estava passando? Preciso fazer alguma coisa agoraé hora de agir e recuperar o amor de meu marido!"

June levanta rapidamente da cama e enxuga com fúria as lágrimas que molhavam sua face inteira. Era só ódio por dentroódio daquela que lhe enganou, que abusou de sua confiança e quis destruir o amor que sentia.

Se encaminha rapidamente para o quarto da casa em que Cibele dormia. Abre a porta com força deixando-a bater na parede, acordando a moça que parecia dormir profundamente.

-O que foi June? A voz meio arrastada de quem ainda não está muito acordada.

-Cibele, precisamos ter uma conversa séria! June está com um semblante fechado.

-Pode ser amanhã? Cibele volta a se cobrir com o edredon.

-Não, tem que ser AGORA! Esbraveja arrancando o cobertor de cima da garota.

-Ai, o que foi? O que é tão urgente assim? Você já viu que horas são?

-Nossa conversa não pode ser adiada Cibele. Temos contas a acertar!

-O que foi June? Algum aluno está com problemas?

-Chega de fingimento Cibele! Eu já sei de todo o seu plano sujo!

-Que plano? Do que você está falando? Cibele começa a perceber que, de alguma forma, June descobriu toda a trama.

-Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando!

-Está certo June, não adianta mais fingir não é? Não sei como, mas parece que você descobriu tudo! Que fará agora? Vai me enfrentar? Diz Cibele levantando da cama e olhando June com um olhar desafiador.

-Acertou Cibele, descobri sua traição e suas mentiras. Tenho certeza que Shun me ama, se ele está sofrendo agora foi por que você o confundiu e o envenenou contra mim. Não te perdoarei nunca por ter traído minha confiança!

-H�! Pois saiba que eu não fui a única que te traiu minha querida, Shun também te traiu! Eu e ele fomos pra cama! Isso mesmo, nos amamos loucamente na SUA PRÓPRIA CAMA! Cibele provoca June com gargalhadas.

-Sua bruxa! Se ele fez isso, não foi por não me amar mais, mas sim por que você o enfeitiçou, assim como fez a mim para que eu confiasse em você e não desconfiasse de nada. Você é uma bruxa maldita assim como era sua irmã Pandora!

-Não fale de minha irmã, sua imbecil. Vou acabar com você agora, coisa que devia ter feito a muito tempo e te tirar logo do meu caminho para conquistar Shun.

-Por acaso Cibele, você pensa que Shun vai ficar com você por livre e espontânea vontade? Você não o conhece mesmo! Shun só se entregaria a quem ele amasse de verdade, e eu tenho certeza que essa pessoa sou eu! Nunca será você, você só o teve por que agiu de forma indigna, tenho certeza que não o teria por vontade dele. Eu já sei de tudo Cibele! Atena me mostrou a verdade! Eu é que vou tirar você do nosso caminho.

**Continua...**


	8. Amizade Perigosa cap 8

Cibele parte pra cima de June sabendo que agora já não há mais jeito. Seu plano foi descoberto e June não acreditará em mais nenhuma palavra dela. A única solução é atacar!

Estava adiando isso, mas agora não tem mais jeito June, agora que você sabe de tudo tenho que te matar imediatamente! Diz a garota enquanto tenta golpear June que se esquiva.

Não vai ser tão fácil assim! CAMALEÃO! A armadura de June sai de dentro da urna e cobre o corpo da amazona que está preparada para enfrentar sua inimiga. – Venha Cibele, estou pronta para acabar de uma vez por todas com você!

Cibele ataca June com uma magia extremamente poderosa que destrói a parede da casa. Ela havia aprendido as artes da magia negra com sua irmã Pandora.

June aproveita-se do buraco na parede para levar a luta para fora, pois do contrário as duas iriam destruir a casa inteira. A amazona consegue atrair Cibele para a praia, para que os outros alunos não acordassem, afinal, ainda era madrugada.

Por que está fugindo de mim June? Por acaso está com medo?

Não tenho medo de uma bruxa traiçoeira como você! O que quero é apenas evitar que os outros alunos se alarmem!

Não precisa se preocupar com isso! Depois que eu matar você irei acabar com esta ilha desprezível!

Isso é o que você pensa! June percebe que Cibele se prepara para lhe lançar outra magia e se antecipa amarrando os braços dela com uma chicotada só.

Me largue!

Nem pensar! June continua segurando com força o chicote para imobilizar Cibele.

Você acha que essa cordinha ridícula irá me segurar? Ah, você é muito idiota mesmo!

Com um gesto Cibele rompe o chicote de June e a golpeia tão forte que ela voa longe e fica caída na areia da praia. A garota vai em direção de June que parece desacordada. Ela agacha para conferir se a amazona ainda está viva.

Esta idiota ainda está respirando, mas não por muito tempo, vou acabar com isso agora! Cibele saca um pequeno punhal com a intenção de golpear June no coração.

Nem pense nisso! June abre os olhos e dá um chute no estômago de Cibele conseguindo se desvencilhar dela antes que a golpeasse.

Você me paga por isso June! Já brinquei demais com você, agora é hora de acabar de uma vez por todas com você! Cibele parte pra cima de June totalmente enfurecida.

As duas partem para luta corporal, June sem seu chicote e Cibele armada com seu punhal.

Além de traidora, é covarde! Não vê que estou desarmada!

Não me importo com essa moral idiota dos cavaleiros. Minha intenção é mata-la, já te suportei demais!

Por que me odeia tanto Cibele? Diz June tentando imobilizar a garota.

Por que te odeio? No começo não te odiava, apenas queria completar minha vingança. Mas meus planos mudaram quando me apaixonei pelo Shun. O meu ódio por você só foi aumentando porque vi que ele realmente a ama. Então é isso June, é por isso que te odeio, porque você tem tudo que eu mais quero na vida: o amor de Shun!

Isso você não tem nem nunca terá Tenho certeza de que ele me ama, sempre tive. Você, com sua intrigas, me fez duvidar por alguns instantes, mas agora não tenho nenhuma dúvida! O que me entristece é que mesmo você me odiando e me enganado, eu gostei de você sinceramente, como uma amiga verdadeira.

Não dou a mínima para seus sentimentos! Te aturar foi extremamente difícil pra mim, não via a hora de afundar a minha adaga no seu peito.

Com grande fúria Cibele consegue acertar o braço de June de raspão tirando sangue da amazona.

Quanto ódio! Isso me entristece profundamente! Pois apesar de tudo que me fez, não consigo de odiar o tanto quanto deveria, como disse enquanto fomos amigas, gostei de você verdadeiramente e desejo sinceramente que desistisse desses planos malignos e se voltasse para o lado do bem.

Não seja ridícula! Grita Cibele enquanto avança novamente pra cima de June. – Qual é o lado do bem? O seu? Quero vingar minha irmã e ficar com o homem que amo! Meus motivos são tão justos quanto os dos cavaleiros de Atena!

Mas as custas de quê? Do sofrimento e do sangue de várias pessoas! Isso não é justo nem é correto! Por favor Cibele, abra os olhos! Venha para o lado da luz, para o lado de Atena!

Cale a boca! Chega dessa ladainha! Lute!

Estou vendo que não adianta argumentar com você não é?

Isso mesmo June, o único jeito de se ver livre de mim é me matando! Se você puder, é lógico!

Cibele, o mestre Albion que treinou Shun e eu aqui na ilha de Andrômeda nos ensinou que devemos evitar ao máximo matar alguém em um combate, ensinou a usar nossos poderes mais para se defender do que atacar. Mas como você não desiste de fazer mal aos meus amigos e ao meu marido, não terei remorsos em matíla.

Fale a vontade do Shun, pois breve ele será meu! Pobrezinho, eu o consolarei da sua morte June! Vou lhe mandar direto pro inferno!

Os olhos profundamente negros de Cibele começam a se tornar acinzentados, ela faz gestos com a mão formando em seu redor uma nuvem negra. Um forte vento começa a soprar deixando June apreensiva sobre o que a bruxa poderia estar tramando. Com dificuldade ela consegue ver: um buraco negro se formou entre as mãos de Cibele, o vento forte vinha de lá dentro. Era um vento que sugava para dentro do buraco. June tentou se segurar em uma arvore, mas o vento era forte demais.

Agora você não tem escapatória June! Renda-se! Você irá vagar para sempre no espaço-tempo!

Pare com isso Cibele! Você está ficando louca? Irá destruir a ilha toda! June grita quase se soltando da arvore em que estava tentando se segurar.

Esta é a intenção, você ainda não percebeu? MORRA LOGO!

A intensidade do vento aumenta, June já não pode mais se segurar e acaba voando em direção ao buraco formado pela magia de Cibele.

June!

Uma corrente aparece do nada e se enrosca no braço de June que quase era tragada pelo buraco.

Shun! June tenta visualizar quem está na outra ponta da corrente, mas não consegue por causa da grande quantidade de areia que está sendo sugada pelo buraco negro.

Shun! Cibele ouve o nome de seu amado e procura-o no meio da confusão de areia e água do mar.

As duas vêem um vulto esguio no meio da nuvem de areia. June reconhece as correntes enroladas em volta do braço e as formas da armadura de Andrômeda.

Shun? É você mesmo meu amor? Você voltou? Mesmo quase sendo tragada por um buraco negro e com o braço doendo por causa da corrente apertando seu pulso, June só pensa em Shun, seus olhos já estão molhados de lágrimas tal era a saudade que sentia de seu amado.

Sou eu, meu amor. Shun aparece no meio da nuvem de areia, a outra ponta da corrente o prendendo para que ele também não fosse tragado. –O que está acontecendo aqui?

Depois eu explico, agora temos que acabar com essa bruxa que quer destruir a ilha de Andrômeda!

O buraco crescia cada vez mais, agora nem era mais controlado por Cibele, tal era o tamanho e a força que alcançara. Ao que parece, a garota perdera o controle da arma que criara e tentava ela também se segurar para que não fosse tragada.

Cibele! Pare com isso! Você vai matar a todos nós! Shun grita para ver se consegue fazer com que a garota parasse com aquela loucura.

Não posso Shun! Não consigo mais controlar o buraco negro!

O barulho é ensurdecedor e a visão é difícil. Mas Shun consegue ver que Cibele também está tentando se segurar para não ser tragada.

Socorro Shun! Me ajude! Cibele grita temendo por sua própria vida.

Segure-se Cibele! Vou ajud�-la! "Que posso fazer? Uma ponta da corrente está me segurando e a outra está segurando a June! Não posso deixar de salvar a Cibele!"

Shun! June grita desesperadamente temendo pela vida de seu amor.

Depressa Shun! Cibele não agüenta mais se segurar.

Agüente firme! "Já sei! Vou puxar a June para junto de mim e com a outra ponta salvar a Cibele!"

Shun ordena que a corrente que segura June se recolha. A amazona extremamente ofegante abraça Shun, uma mistura de saudade e adrenalina provocada pela situação.

June, se segure em mim! Vou tentar salvar a Cibele!

É tarde demais Shun! Olhe!

Shun força a vista para tentar ver em meio ao turbilhão de areia. Cibele havia se soltado e estava sendo tragada pelo buraco negro que ela mesma criou. A ultima palavra que a bruxa gritou foi o nome de seu amado. Shun ainda fez menção em ir até lá para salva-la, mas June o segurou. O buraco se fechou rapidamente pois a magia negra causadora de tudo já não estava mais presente. O vento cessou e os dois caíram no chão abraçados.

É tarde demais meu amor! Tudo se acabou! June abraça Shun pelas costas e encosta a cabeça no ombro dele. Shun segura a mão de June e continua olhando na direção de onde estava o buraco na esperança de ainda poder fazer algo por Cibele.

June, não pude salv�-la... Shun abaixa a cabeça, June abraça-o mais forte.

Não se preocupe com isso meu amor... Há muitas coisas que você ainda não sabe...

**Continua...**


	9. Amizade Perigosa cap 9

June explica a Shun e aos alunos da ilha tudo que Atena lhe revelou. Todos ficam espantados com toda sordidez dos planos de Cibele. Os meninos não acreditam como uma garota tão bonita quanto ela podia ser tão má. As meninas cochicham entre si, dizendo que sempre desconfiaram daquela dissimulada. Depois de tranqüilizar os alunos e mandar todos de volta pra cama – já havia amanhecido, mas ainda era muito cedo – Shun e June voltaram para casa. A saudade era muito grande e também precisavam conversar, esclarecer algumas coisas.

'June, preciso lhe contar uma coisa...

June interrompe o que Shun ia dizer com um beijo. Um beijo profundo e ardente, de quem está morrendo de saudades, de quem desejava a muito tempo fazer isso e que não via a hora de cair nos braços daquele homem maravilhoso. O beijo vai ficando cada vez mais quente, June não conseguia se conter, agarrava Shun com tanta voracidade, que chegava a deixa-lo sem ar. Mas ele também estava morrendo de saudades dela, da sua mulher, por quem era extremamente apaixonado.

Os dois não conseguiram nem chegar até o quarto, tamanho era o desejo que sentiam. Shun agarrou June pela cintura e a colocou sentada por sobre a grande mesa de madeira que havia na cozinha. Suas mãos percorriam todo o corpo da loira e rapidamente tiraram suas roupas. O mesmo fazia June com seu amado. Logo estavam os dois nus, se amando loucamente. O calor dos corpos, tão juntos que pareciam um só, o cheiro do suor de ambos, tudo isso contribuía para deixa-los ainda mais excitados.

'Ah, meu amor quantas saudades! Cheguei a pensar que você não voltaria... June, entre gemidos, sussurrava no ouvido de Shun.

Dessa vez foi Shun que interrompeu as palavras de June com um beijo, um beijo tão intenso quanto os movimentos dos corpos dos dois. June não consegue agüentar mais, tamanho o prazer que está sentido. Ela aperta tanto as costas de Shun que chega a deixar marcada a pele clara do cavaleiro, isso o deixa ainda mais excitado. Não conseguindo mais agüentar de tanto prazer, os dois chegam ao clímax juntos, mas continuam abraçados curtindo o calor de seus corpos.

Banhados de suor, resolvem conversar e descansar na banheira. June se recosta no peito de Shun enquanto ele vai ensaboando o corpo da amazona.

'Por que demorou tanto meu amor? Senti tanto sua falta! Não consigo viver sem você!

'Desculpe June, por te fazer sofrer. Você não merecia nada disso, você não merecia o que fiz com você... o semblante de Shun entristece. "Agora é a hora de dizer pra June o que aconteceu entre Cibele e eu."

June se vira para ficar de frente a Shun. Ela toca suavemente com a ponta do dedo indicador nos lábios de Shun.

'Meu amor, não se atormente mais com isso. Já sei de tudo, Cibele fez questão de me contar...

'June, me perdoe! Não quero te perder... Shun já demonstrava claramente seu desespero.

'Querido, não se preocupe! Como disse, Atena me mostrou a verdade sobre Cibele. Ela era uma bruxa que se usava de magia negra para enfeitiçar as pessoas, foi isso que ela fez comigo e com você.

'Entendo June, mas eu devia ter resistido...

'Por favor Shun, vamos esquecer isso. Vamos tentar viver nossa vida em paz, como fazíamos antes dela ter chegado nesta ilha. Meu amor, chega de sofrermos por causa disso. Graças aos céus, ela não está mais aqui e não pode nos fazer mais mal. Agora, vamos parar de falar dessa bruxa!

June sorri pra seu amado que retribui com um lindo sorriso todo iluminado.

'Que bom June! Que bom que está tudo certo novamente! É ótimo estar aqui com você!

Os dois voltam a se beijar com o mesmo ardor que algumas horas atrás. Pelo visto ainda não mataram toda a saudade que sentiam um do outro...

**Fim**

_Finalmente terminei! Nem acredito! Esse negócio de história em capítulos dá muito trabalho. Acho que vou demorar pra fazer outra (ou talvez não, depende da criatividade!). Por favor galera, digam se gostaram (se não gostaram, peguem leve, please!), pois esta fic deu muito trabalho! Estou aguardando a opinião de vocês!_


End file.
